Concept Art (Online)
The following images are conceptual illustrations created for . Concept art is created to try several different designs to get the best possible result out of the work. Not only is it used to develop the work, but also to show the development of the project to investors, clients or directors. These illustrations give an insight on the artistic process leading up to the release of Online. Artists The following are artists who were hired by Zenimax to draw concept art: *Corey Loving *Jason Williford *Jeremy Fenske *Rayph *Taylor Fischer Armor ESO shrouded Armor Concept Art.jpg|Shrouded Armor, armor worn by the Dark Brotherhood. Emperor.jpg|An armor set simply labeled 'Emperor Armor.' No armor set under this name appears in-game. SotH Tribal Men Concept Art.png|Tribal shamans, wearing tribal armor. Creatures Air Atronach concept.png|An Air Atronach, a Daedra encountered in Craglorn. Alit.png|An Alit, large reptilian creatures native to Morrowind and Black Marsh. Clannfear concept art.jpg|A Clannfear, saurian-like Daedra that are often summoned by Xivilai. Giant Concept(Online).png|A Giant, large humanoids that inhabit Skyrim. Female Giant Concept Art.png|A Giantess, a creature that appears in Orsinium. Flesh Atronach Concept.jpg|A Flesh Atronach, a kind of Daedra. Frost Troll.png|A Frost Troll, a variant of troll. GuarRender.png|A Guar, reptilian creatures native to Morrowind and Black Marsh. Giant scorpion.png|A Giant Scorpion, venomous apex predators native to the Alik'r Desert. Kagouti.png|A Kagouti, reptilian creatures native to Morrowind and Black Marsh. Lamia (Online).png|A Lamia, water-dwelling creatures. Mammoth-conceptart.png|A Mammoth, large elephantine creatures native to the province of Skyrim. Mantikora concept.png|A Mantikora, large predators said to inhabit Craglorn. Land Dreugh Concept Art.jpg|A Land Dreugh, a form of Dreugh. Detail of Land Dreugh Concept Art.png|A detailed illustration of the Land Dreugh. Murkmire Dreugh.png|A Murkmire Dreugh, a form of Dreugh. Murkmire Behemoth Concept Art.png|A Murkmire Behemoth, a form of Behemoth. Netch Concept Art (Online).png|A Netch, cnidarian-like creatures native to the province of Morrowind. Scamp Concept Art.png|A Scamp, agile Daedra. Skeleton Concept (Online).png|A Skeleton, reanimated bones of the deceased who by magical or supernatural means manage to rise from the dead. Beyond the Grave Tamriel's Undead.png|A Wraith, spectral undead found throughout Tamriel. Welwa concept.png|A Welwa, creatures that inhabit the region of Craglorn in eastern Hammerfell. WolfOnlineConceptart.png|A Wolf, canine animals native to Skyrim, High Rock and Cyrodiil. Wamasu Concept Art.jpg|A Wamasu, dangerous reptilian creatures from the depths of Black Marsh. Duneripper.png|A Duneripper, apex predators native to the Alik'r Desert. Chub Loon Concept Art.png|A Chub Loon, creatures that appear in The Elder Scrolls Online's DLC . Horker (Online) Concept Art.png|A Horker, passive creatures inhabiting Wrothgar. Daedroth concept.jpg|A Daedroth, a reptilian Daedra serving the Daedric Prince Molag Bal. Locations Murkmire Concept Art 1.png|Murkmire, an upcoming region in The Elder Scrolls Online in western Black Marsh. Murkmire Concept Art 2.png|Large trees dotted throughout a swamp. Murkmire Concept Art 3.png|An ancient temple in Murkmire. Murkmire Concept Art 4.png|Architectural ruins in a valley. Murkmire Concept Art 5.png|A village in the midst of weakly spread swamp. Murkmire Map.png|A map of Murkmire. Old Vergil's Mill.jpg|Old Vergil's Mill in Cyrodiil. Tempest Island.jpg|Tempest Island, a dungeon in Malabal Tor. The Tribunal Temple in Mournhold.jpg|The Tribunal Temple in Mounrhold, Morrowind. Veteran City of Ash Concept Art.png|The City of Ash, a location in Valenwood. Vivec's Antlers.jpg|Vivec's Antlers, a land coral maze in the Stonefalls region of Morrowind. Craglorn Concept.jpg|Craglorn, a region in northeast Hammerfell. Elden Root concept art.jpg|Elden Root, the capital of the Aldmeri Dominion. Alik'r Desert (Online).jpg|The Alik'r Desert, a vast desert in the northern reaches of Hammerfell. Auridon concept.png|Auridon, the second-largest island in the Summerset Isles. Auridon flowery trees.png|A foresty region on Auridon. Wrothgar Concept Art 1.png|Wrothgar, a region in the province of High Rock. Wrothgar Concept Art 2.png|A snowy pinewood region of Wrothgar. Hel Ra Citadel concept.jpg|Hel Ra Citadel, a Yokudan fort in Craglorn. Eastmarch Concept Art.jpg|Eastmarch, a region in Skyrim. General artwork Y'ffre Tree Concept Art.png|A depiction of Y'ffre as Graht-oak, the most important god in the Bosmeri Pantheon. The Three Banners War.jpg|An illustration of the Alliance War, or Three Banners War, the war between the Daggerfall Covenant, Aldmeri Dominion and the Ebonheart Pact as well as the setting of . Queen Ayrenn concept art.jpg|Queen Ayrenn, the queen of the Aldmeri Dominion. Online malkur concept.jpg|Malkur Valos, a powerful Dunmer wizard. Mannimarco (Online).jpg|Mannimarco, an Altmer Necromancer serving as the Daedric Prince Molag Bal's main agent on Tamriel. King Jorunn Wallp.jpeg|Jorunn the Skald-King, a Nord nobleman leading the Ebonheart Pact. Heroes vs Undead Werewolves.jpg|Heroes fighting Undead Werewolves. Aetherian Archive wallpaper.jpg|The Aetherian Archive, a Trial in Online. Hermaeus Mora Concept Art.jpg|Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of knowledge and memory. Emeric.png|High King Emeric, the Breton High King of High Rock. Elder Scrolls Online Battle.jpg|A battle near the Imperial City. Ebonheart Pact Wallp.jpeg|Soldiers of the Ebonheart Pact. Cyrodiil Under Siege.jpg|The siege of Cyrodiil. Bloodfiend.png|Feral Vampires that have gone insane from bloodlust. Aldmeri Dominion concept art.jpg|An example of military forces of the Aldmeri Dominion; Bosmer, Khajiit and Altmer. Mephala Bust ESO Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of a stone bust of Mephala by Corey Loving, seen in the Cradle of Shadows Clavicus Vile Statue ESO Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of a statue of Clavicus Vile by Corey Loving AldmeriDominionArmor Concept.jpg|Armor worn by the Aldmeri Dominion. ESO Imperial City three solders.jpg|An unlikely alliance. ESO Imperial City Wallpaper.jpg|A battle between the forces of Molag Bal and the Aldmeri Dominion. TESO IC Concept 10.jpg|A Harvester, four-armed, snake-like Daedra. Flesh Colossus Concept.jpg|A Flesh Colossus, a larger variant of the flesh atronach. TESO IC Concept 2.jpg|The new Daggerfall Covenant armor added by the DLC. TESO IC Concept 3.jpg|The new Ebonheart Pact armor added by the DLC. TESO IC Concept 8.jpg|The forces of Molag Bal in the Imperial City. TESO IC Concept 6.jpg|The forces of Molag Bal infront of the gate of the Imperial City. TESO IC Concept 5.jpg|A Xivkin, a type of Daedra. Ancient Orc Armors Concept Art.png|Ancient Orcish Armor. Malacath Armors Concept Art.png|Another example of Orcish Armor. Chief Bazrag Promotional.png|Chief Bazrag, the Orcish chief of Clan Fharun. Harpy Echatere Durzog Concept Art.png|A Harpy (middle), bird-like creatures that inhabit the Alik'r Desert. Ogre Giant Giantess Concept Art.png|An Ogre (left) alongside a Giant and a Giantess. Old Orsinium Concept Art.png|Old Orsinium, the ruins of the First Orsinium which was destroyed in the First Era. Trinimac Armors Concept Art.png|The Trinimac Armor added by the DLC. Orsinium Concept.jpg|Several examples of the environment of and around Orsinium. Wrothgar Map 3D.png|A three-dimensional map of Wrothgar, the setting of Orsinium. Hew's Bane 3D Map.png|A three-dimensional map of Hew's Bane, a barren peninsula located on the southern coast of Hammerfell. Thieves Guild (Online) Concept Art.png|Armor worn by the Thieves Guild. Nocturnal Statue ESO Concept Art.jpg|Concept art for a statue of Nocturnal by Corey Loving, designed for early versions of the questline that didn't make it in-game Anvil (Online).png|Anvil, a port city on the coast of the Abecean Sea in the region of Gold Coast in Cyrodiil. Dark Brotherhood (Online) Concept Art.png|Armor worn by the Dark Brotherhood. Telvanni Tower ESO Concept Art.png|Telvanni Tower Hunger ESO Concept Art (1).png|Hunger Dwarven Colossus Concept Art (1).jpg|Early designs of the Dwarven Colossus by Corey Loving Dwarven Colossus Concept Art (2).jpg|Dwarven Colossus by Corey Loving Dwarven Colossus Concept Art (3).jpg|Dwarven Colossus by Corey Loving Naryu Virian ESO Vvardenfell Concept Art.jpg|Naryu Virian in new Morag Tong style weapons/armor Vivec ESO Concept Art.jpg|Art of Vivec, Muatra, his armor, and his niche The Elder Scrolls Online: Clockwork City Clockwork City ESO Key Art.jpg|Key promotional art for the DLC Sotha Sil Statue ESO Concept Art.jpg|Concept art for a statue of Sotha Sil by Corey Loving, as seen in the Brass Fortress Sotha Sil ESO Concept Art.jpg Saint Olms, The Clockwork Titan.jpg|Saint Olms the Just See also *Developers (Online) *Concept Art (Morrowind) *Concept Art (Oblivion) **Concept Art (Knights of the Nine) **Concept Art (Shivering Isles) *Concept Art (Skyrim) Category:Online: Images Category:Online: Concept Art Category:Orsinium: Concept Art Category:Dark Brotherhood: Concept Art Category:Thieves Guild: Concept Art Category:Imperial City: Concept Art